goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn Cooper
Marilyn Cooper was an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, Cooper began as a chorus girl on Broadway before moving to character roles and occasionally lead parts, such as in I Can Get it for You Wholesale. She won a Tony Award for her performance in 1981's Woman of the Year. Offstage, Cooper appeared in such television series as The Thorns (as Rose), Cheers (as Betty Sternin) and The Nanny (as Grandma Nettle) as well as films including Keeping the Faith and Penn and Teller Get Killed. Cooper passed away in 2009. Singing Initially an ensemble performer in several Broadway musicals, Cooper originated the role of Rosalia in West Side Story and the leading part of Ruthie in I Can Get it for You Wholesale as well as taking smaller parts in Hallelujah, Baby! and Golden Rainbow. Generally a character performer, Cooper sang in both well known musicals (including On the Town, Mame and Grease) as well as more obscure ventures such as Two By Two, Nefertiti and Woman of the Year. Stage Mr. Wonderful (1956)(originated the role) Annie Get Your Gun (1957) Ensemble *Colonel Buffalo Bill *There's No Business Like Show Business *My Defenses Are Down *I'm an Indian, Too *I Got the Sun in the Morning *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise) Brigadoon (1957) *Down on MacConnachy Square *Waitin' for My Dearie *I'll Go Home with Bonnie Jean *Wedding Ceremony/Entrance of the Clans *My Mother's Wedding Day *Finale (Brigadoon) West Side Story (1957)(originated the role) *America (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty I Can Get it for You Wholesale (1962)(originated the role) *When Gemini Meets Capricorn (duet) *The Family Way (contains solo lines) *Who Knows? (solo) *Ballad of the Garment Trade (contains solo lines) *A Gift Today (contains solo lines) *A Funny Thing Happened (duet) The Mad Show (1966) Hallelujah, Baby! (1967)(originated the role) Ethel *Witches' Brew (contains solo lines) Golden Rainbow (1968) Judy Harris (standby) *He Needs Me Now (solo) *For Once in Your Life (contains solo lines) *Taking Care of You (contains solo lines) *The Time is Now (solo) *Desert Moon (duet) *All in Fun (duet) *It's You Again (solo) *How Could I Be So Wrong (solo) *We Got Us (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Mame (1969) *Main Title Including St. Bridget (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Gooch's Song (solo) Two By Two (1970)(originated the role) *Put Him Away (contains solo lines) *As Far As I'm Concerned (duet) On the Town (1971) Hildy Esterhazy (understudy) *Come Up to My Place (duet) *I Can Cook Too (solo) *Lucky to Be Me *Ya Got Me (contains solo lines) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (Reprise) Cherry (1972)(originated the role) *I Feel Love (contains solo lines) *Take s Look at Life (contains solo lines) *Men (duet) Nefertiti (1977)(originated the role) *The Diary of a Dying Princess (contains solo lines) *Lama Su Apapi (solo) *Penmut's Apology (solo) *The Diary of a Dying Princess (reprise)(contains solo lines) Ballroom (1978) Marlene (understudy) *A Song for Dancin' (duet) *One by One (duet) *Dreams (solo) *Dreams (Reprise)(solo) *Good Night (Is Not Goodbye)(duet) *More of the Same (duet) Woman of the Year (1981)(originated the role) *The Grass is Always Greener (duet) Bye Bye Birdie (1990) *A Mother Doesn't Matter Anymore (solo) Fiorello! (1994) *On the Side of the Angels (contains solo lines) The Petrified Prince (1994)(originated the role) *Addio, Bambino (duet) Grease (1995) *Alma Mater (contains solo lines) One Touch of Venus (1996) *Way Out West in Jersey (contains solo lines) *Catch Hatch (contains solo lines) Redhead (1998) *Behave Yourself (contains solo lines) Gallery cooperrosalia.jpg|'Anita' and Rosalia in West Side Story. cooperrivkin.jpg|'Ruthie Rivkin' in I Can Get it for You Wholesale. coopermad.jpg|The Mad Show. cooperjan.jpg|'Jan Donovan' in Woman of the Year. Cooper, Marilyn Cooper, Marilyn Cooper, Marilyn